


Oss.

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, bipolar, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “should we go?” he finally asks, his nose pressed against even’s temple, their breath clouding bright between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after 'O Helga Natt'.

they stand there so long isak’s skin burns cold. not more than his heart aches, not more than his hands shake; still gripping tight at even’s back. they breathe and breathe and breathe, the feel of even moving ever so slowly against him, existing. it’s more than enough. more than he ever thought it’d be.

“should we go?” he finally asks, his nose pressed against even’s temple, their breath clouding bright between them.

“your place?” even says, and his voice sounds so tired that isak pulls him closer.

“yeah.”

still, they don’t move. just a gentle swaying from where their legs are brushing, even’s forehead, nose, mouth, cheeks pressing warm. he smells like rain. “isak, I - I’m sorry-”

“don’t, please, don’t be sorry any more.”

“you deserved better.”

“no.” isak’s still got a lot to learn, and there’s still a lot about even he doesn’t know. a lot they don’t know about each other. but he knows he doesn’t want even to apologise, ever, not for this, not for who he is. not for being the person isak fell in love with.

“I’m not sure what’s going to happen next,” even says with a sigh, and it’s heavy, isak knows everything is so heavy right now. that part he gets. “at home, with school-”

“we’ll figure it out. they’ll understand. I’m sure they like you more than me.”

“oh, really? why?”

“well, because you’re smart,“ isak tells him softly. “and talented. and beautiful.”

“I don’t think the school cares if you think I’m beautiful,” even argues, but his mouth quirks up a little, his tongue poking out at the side.

“I’m not the only one. jonas said it. magnus did too.”

“magnus thinks _the world_ is beautiful.”

isak can’t argue, dipping his head to smile while even still nuzzles at the bridge of isak’s nose, at his cheeks, near his mouth. isak opens for it, tilting his face, taking even’s bottom lip in his mouth and inhaling. it’s so much of the same, the way he kisses, the way he moves, his gaze. it’s hard to remember anything changed. maybe it didn’t.

“shall we?” isak asks when they break the kiss, taking even’s hand in his. then he huffs at himself, shaking his head. “name that movie?”

even’s sudden, shocking smile punches at isak’s lungs, so real, so here and now. isak’s to keep. “I have no idea.”

“sleepless in  seattle . It’s my mum’s favourite. she used to watch it so much I can quote it word for word.”

“your mum?”

“yeah. I saw her tonight.”

even’s eyebrows lift, and it hurts, the reminiscence. the last conversation they had about isak’s mum. the last impression isak left on even about mental illness, about life being _easy_. it hurts. “really? that’s… that’s nice.”

“yeah.”

they walk, their footsteps crunching on the gravel. isak tells even about the messages, about coming out to his parents. he tells him about going to the concert and about getting teasing texts from mahdi on how family gatherings are actually code for _even_. (how funny it was that it turned out to be true, in the end.)

they walk hand in hand, and isak tells him a lot of things, and it’s as easy as it’s ever been. he knows the rest will come later, even’s truths and even’s worries. isak’s  _you said you love me_ , and, _I’m sorry I doubted that,_ and, _because I’m so in love with you I can’t believe I ever thought it was a lie._

it will all come, now. 

isak will make sure.


End file.
